(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a conductive pattern and a resin structure having a conductive pattern, capable of forming a fine conductive pattern on various polymer resin products or resin layers using a simplified process and exhibiting excellent heat dissipation characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern which is formed on a surface of a polymer resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate may be applied to form various objects such as antennas integrated into an electronic device case, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures, RFID tags, or various circuit substrates, etc.
As described above, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate, several technologies regarding this were suggested. However, a method capable of more effectively using these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previously known technology, a method of forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymer resin substrate and then applying photolithography, or a method of forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste, etc., may be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are disadvantages that a process or equipment to be needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form an excellent fine conductive pattern.
Accordingly, there is a continuous need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate using a simplified process.
On the other hand, various electric/electronic products and automobile components have a problem in that a temperature of the conductive circuit board is increased due to high integration of elements, adoption of a heating element, etc., which deteriorates overall performance and reduces safety and life span. Accordingly, a highly heat dissipation structure is essentially adopted for various electric/electronic products and automobile components to solve such a problem. However, it is not able to keep up with the recent trend of miniaturization and light weight of an electronic device, and a manufacturing process is complicated due to a heat dissipation plate such as metal aluminum which is commonly used. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technology for achieving light weight and miniaturization while exhibiting existing functions of the electronic device as they are.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.